It is known to arrange an expander table in front of the weaving reed for properly spreading the woven fabric. Conventionally, the expander table does not reach into the weft thread insertion channel. Such a structure has several disadvantages. First, the location of the interlacing or "beat-up" point varies with fabrics of different interlacing or binding numbers, for example, a 1/4 type binding or a 4/1 type binding. Conventionally, the interlacing or beat-up point could travel within the weft thread insertion channel, for example upwardly or downwardly, thereby colliding with an edge of the reed teeth. Such collisions have a tendency to damage the weft thread. Second, another disadvantage is seen in that the beat-up line or interlacing line where the woven fabric begins, contacts the weft thread inserting nozzles spaced along the weft thread insertion channel, whereby again damage can be caused, but this time to the fabric itself. Third, it has not been possible heretofore with these air jet looms to weave tightly or densely woven fabrics because it has not been possible to tightly beat-up the weft thread along the interlacing or beat-up line formed by all interlacing points along the weft thread insertion channel.